


Rivals? (On Pause)

by Ally_Rye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Im tired, M/M, Sorry all of the chapters are gonna be late, What is this?, just warning you, okie bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Rye/pseuds/Ally_Rye
Summary: Draco Malfoy had seen rock- bottom, in fact he’s there now, and he did not like it. How does anyone one get back to the top? Making the one person already at the top love you. What could go wrong?





	1. The decision.

Draco remembered standing there, outside his childhood home, watching as his mother weeped over his father’s dead body. That was when Draco realized he had reached rock bottom. There was no going down from here. He couldn’t feel any worse. And it wasn’t because his father was dead. No. He loathed the man. It was because he had lost everyone’s respect. People who hated him before hated him even more now. His name had been tarnished. What else could he do now but sit in this hole he had dug for himself? 

Desperately searching for an escape from this hole, Draco decided to go back to the only place he had felt superior to someone. Hogwarts. He wasn’t able to complete seventh year because of You-Know-Who. Now it was the night before he was supposed to board the Hogwarts Express and Draco was dreading returning. He had a feeling that things would be different. That everything would be worse than it should be. 

It was another nightmare that night for Draco at the Manor. He saw himself when he was getting the dark mark and then the room faded to black. He saw Hogwarts, Potter had died in the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid has carried him out. Draco knew he wasn’t actually dead. He couldn’t be. But, he wasn’t getting up. Draco tried to call for him, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He stood there, feeling helpless. He wanted to help Potter. There was just no way. Suddenly, Draco jolted awake in bed. Tears sprung from his eyes. He lay there with tears flowing down his face, his body uncontrollably shaking.


	2. Right?

Today was just one more time Draco took the train to Hogwarts. He had no idea why he was so nervous. He had decided that people would change. They had to. They couldn’t see him for his mistakes any longer. He could have done things differently but, well he didn’t have a reason. Being this way was the only way he knew how to be. 

Draco, stepped onto the platform, receiving dirty looks from almost everyone. So he did what he knew best. He sneered at them and glided over to the train. He walked all the way to the back of the train. He took the compartment all the way in the back and decided to read to pass the time. 

As he read he heard a commotion coming from outside his compartment. He wondered what it was but, he didn’t go out to look. It was probably just Potter and that imbecile Weasel. Draco began thinking and couldn’t concentrate on his book anymore. What if Potter and Draco became friends? Things would be different but would they still bicker or would they be nice to each other. 

DRĀCŌ’S POV

I began thinking about what it would be like to be friends with Harry. Wait, did I just think that. No, his name is Potter, only Potter. Nothing else. And I hate him. Wait, wait if I didn’t. Or I pretended I didn’t. 

ĒND ŌF POV 

Draco had an epiphany. If he made Potter fall in love with him (which wouldn’t be hard), then maybe other people would respect him more. They will think that Draco has changed. Or at least he’s not as bad as he were before. Because our good and holy savior would never date or even be friends with someone bad. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please give me all the criticism you have. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. The encounter.

DRĀCŌ’S PŌV  
This was crazy, right? You couldn’t just alter someone’s feelings about you after 7 years of hating each other. Well, strongly disliking someone, at least on my part. I’m just gonna go change into my robes.

ĒND ŌF PŌV  
Draco exited his compartment and started walking towards the bathrooms when he noticed something was odd. There was nobody in the corridor. He kept walking when he bumped into something that was invisible. The thing stopped moving and then swiftly pulled him into the nearest empty compartment. The door closed and the lock turned when Potter popped up out of nowhere. “Sorry Malfoy. I didn’t want anyone to see me take this off. He pointed to the cloak that had just turned from clear to visible. “Ok.” Then why did Potter decide to show him. “Are you alright, Malfoy?” Did he care? Draco decided to do it. What’s the worst that’ll happen? Potter will hate him? Everyone else did. What’s one more.

“Potter, if you didn’t want anyone to see why did you show me. I’m sure out of all the people on this train, I’m one of the last you would want to be talking to. In fact, I’ll just leave. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” Draco gestured to the cloak which was still in Harry’s hand. As he was leaving he turned around. “There’s no one in the corridor by the way.” 

HĀRRY’S PŌV  
He moved to unlock the door and I was so confused I didn’t say anything. He left and I followed him wordlessly trying to give myself time to figure out what I’m gonna say when I realized I followed him into the bathroom and I had shut the door behind me. “Draco, I- I’m sorry that you feel that way. I would much rather choose to talk to you over some of the people on this train. I really don’t know you as well as I’d like too and I hope to get to know you even more than I already do.” He looked taken aback. He’s not talking. Why isn’t he talking. This is awkward. I rubbed the back of my neck and averted my eyes. He startled me a little when he said. “Sure Potter.” “Can we drop that? The last names.” I always hated it. “Fine, I’ll call you Harry.” “Ok. Then I’m calling you Dray.” “Ok.” There was a pause. “Can I change now?” “Sure” I left the bathroom feeling like I had achieved something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please give me all the criticism you have. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter, we’re just gonna pretend that in HBP, Draco thought Harry had a disillusion charm on himself. This is why Draco wasn’t surprised. Thanks 😘

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please give me all the criticism you have. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
